True Crimson Cardinal Dragon
by MrDerper
Summary: Issei is your regular Highschool student. He had few friends, but he didn't mind. Then unexpectedly, he is sucked into the supernatural world. Will he be able to survive the oncoming onslaught? Strong! Intelligent! Non-perverted! Heroic! Issei. IsseixSonaxHarem
1. My first Date!

**~True Crimson Cardinal Dragon~**

**Hello everybody on FF! MrDerper here! My first Fic is here! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I don't have any beta readers and I kinda rush sometimes. If I don't update, I'm sorry. It's summer. I'm bound to be busy. Anyways, enough of my dawdling, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**My first Date!**

Hyoudou Issei — that is my name. My parents and guys at school call me "Ise. I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth. If you know me, you'd know that I'm a shy person. The only two friends I have are the most hated perverts throughout my school. But I don't mind. Of course, sometimes I feel lonely. But that all changed when I met a girl on a bridge.

"Please go out with me!" …What? How could anyone like me? Nobody really talks to me! I've never even seen this girl before! She is really cute though... B-but how am I supposed to react? Wouldn't it be any sane man's dream for a girl to come up to them and say "I love you, please go out with me!"? Then again, I'm not really normal. "Who are you anyways?", I ask. She seemed to blush and looked away for a second. "My name is Yumma Amano."

It's Sunday and I'm at the place we said we would meet. I must have brushed my teeth at least twenty times since yesterday night. I even bought new clothes! I came early so there would be no way I would disappoint her. It's been a while since I arrived and I've started to think this was some joke or prank on me. Wouldn't be the first time... Wait, there she is! My face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Sorry! Am I late?" She looked so pretty! "No," I said," I just came a bit early." She calmed down a little after that and then, we begun our date.

We had fun the entire day. The sun had started to set on the city. We were by the fountain. It was only us. "I had fun today, Ise-kun." I smiled. "I had fun too." She started to lean closer to me. "Could I ask you a favor, Ise-kun?" I nodded. "Would you die for me?" ….What? That moment, Yumma-chan's whole look changed, She grew taller, longer hair, her busom grew. And she grew black wings. A spear of light appeared in her hand and she threw it at me.

Pain. I felt a lot of it, yet I didn't feel anything at the same time. I tried to pull thee spear out of my stomach, but it disappeared before I could. I looked back up at Yumma-chan. "Sorry. you were a great threat to us, so I decided to take you out. If you want to blame someone, blame the god who put a sacred gear inside you." Sacred Gear? After saying that, she disappeared, leaving me to bleed out. My eyelids grew heavy. I felt so weak. My hands were covered in blood. Then, a crimson light appeared in front of me. A woman stepped out. She looked so familiar. And her hair. A crimson red. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. Live for me." Then, I blacked out.

**And there you go! The first chappie of **_**True Crimson Cardinal Dragon **_**is complete! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chappie of my first fic. Read and review, and see you next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~True Crimson Cardinal Dragon~**

**Hello once again! It appears my story actually got noticed and I am so happy about that! It's always exciting to see that people are reading and reviewing this. However, I apologize for the incredibly short first chappie. I'm more of a quality over quantity person, but I will try to make my chappies longer for you guys.**

**To Sennybee98: I'll try to update long and consistent chappies, but no promises.**

**To LasbAuthorArtist: Thank you for your awesome review! Like I said, I'll try to make these chappies longer.**

**Alright, seeing as I am done with this A.N, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**My First Crush!**

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_

God, sometimes I hate my alarm clock. Jeez, does my brain just want me to suffer? I just had to start off this day depressed, didn't I? Well, might as well get ready for the day. I have nothing else to do since my parents are on a world wide trip. "Jesus, why do I feel so tired?" I've been feeling incredibly weak under sunlight for some unknown reason. It's been getting real hard to just get up. Thank god my alarm is loud as hell. Otherwise I might just sleep through school. Then when night rolls around, I feel like I just drank 30 cans of Red Bull. I guess it helps me stay aware when playing games on the PC, but other than that, it's just a nuisance. Maybe it's my brain trying to not give me another dream like the one I had. I can't help but think that my body has changed since I had that dream about Yumma-chan.

Kuou Academy. A private school. It used to be an all girls school, but recently it was changed to a co-ed school. But due to it being a all girl school until recently, the ratio of girls to boys is like 10:2. It's a nice school though. I was heading to my locker when I ran into someone and fell forward. I heard gasps through out the hall.

"Did he just do that!?"

"Issei-sama just fell on Rias-senpai!"

At that statement, I immediately looked up and saw red hair. Red. The same color as my dream. It was then I realized where I was. I immediately rushed to my feet while helping Rias-senpai up. "S-sorry about that, senpai." She giggled a little bit. "That's alright, my darling kouhai." ...WHAT? Everybody stared at us. I was so unknown! Why would I be called that. By Rias-senpai of all people! "Anyways, I was looking for you anyways", she told me. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the ORC." For the second time within a minute, I went bug-eyed. No one was accepted into the ORC except the really popular kids. "Y-yeah, sure. I'll come by after school." She reached up and caressed my cheek. "Thank you." She then started to go to her class, and the I was flooded by questions.

_How do you know her?_

_Why did she caress your cheek?_

_Are you two dating?_

I was really unused to all the attention that was being given, so I just rushed to class. Of course, this is a high school. So by the time I got to class, everybody knew what happened. Of course, I was flooded by questions along with the random _Traitor!_ from Matsuda and Motohama. Luckily for me, the teacher came in and class started for the day. At least I could avoid the questions for now.

After school had ended, I started to head to the ORC clubhouse. Well, more like I had to shove my way through the crowd of people in order to get to the clubhouse. I had to use my entire body to close the door. I let out a puff of relief before I entered the main room. Inside was Rias-senpai and the rest of the ORC. There was Kiba-san, the prince charming of the school. Then there was Koneko-chan, the school mascot. Finally there was Akeno-san, the other popular senpai. Rias-senpai smiled at me. "Thanks for coming here, Ise-kun." There it is again! This time she changed the suffix of my name. "I'm going to tell you right away, since there's no point in dragging it out. Everyone in this room is a devil. Everything supernatural is real." Silence. "You're not yelling or anything?" She asked with a very confused tone. "Well, it would explain why I'm always tired whenever I'm in the sun." She gave me an incredulous look. "What goes on in your head, Ise-kun?" She asked with a smile. I chuckled a little bit. "I'm not the top of my class for nothing." We made small talk for a bit before I started to head home.

I decided to take a walk in the park before heading home. Due to me being a devil now, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. Might as well spent some energy. I stopped by the fountain where Yumma-chan killed me. Turns out she was a fallen angel named Raynare. "So you're back". I whipped around and saw a man. Black wings were flowing behind his back. _Another Fallen Angel._ I needed to run. I tried to step back. Ended up jumping across the fountain. _Smooth move..._ Before I could do anything else, a spear ended up in my gut. AGAIN. _Damn it... I failed you again buchou. _But before I blacked out, there was the crimson light again. Out came buchou with a look of concern in her eyes. And, like before, I blacked out.

**Second Chappie done! Made this with 1k. Hopefully this will be okay. I'm gonna go sleep now. Or maybe get some coffee. I dunno. Cya guys next chappie! **


	3. Chapter 3

**~True Crimson Cardinal Dragon~**

**Heyo! MrDerper here. Sorry for not updating in so long. I had a stomach infection and had to be away for a while. Anyways I'm back and that's what matters.**

**To LasbAuthorArtist: Thank you for the follow! I never really was that good at describing settings and environments. I'll try to improve on this, however. **

**To redclaw39: I was thinking of adding Sona into this pairing because I really like her character and she doesn't get recognized much. As for Ravel, I'm not quite sure about her.**

**Also if you want to be a beta for me, just P.M me and I'll check you out.**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!**

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_

***BANG*** Fuck! Since when did I have my dresser that close to my head? Great, another friggin' dream of me dying. Wait... why am I naked? Alright. Time to get off my bed and get dressed. Wait. There's a shape under my covers. What is that? As I pulled back my blankets, my eyes grew wide in shock. WHY IS BUCHOU HERE? IN MY BED? NAKED? _Alright, calm down Issei. Don't yell, as you don't want to wake her up. _Well, being quiet didn't really help. She ended up waking up due to my loud ass alarm clock. I quickly turned it off. "How's your wound?" How did she know about that? Oh yeah. I'm a dumbass. I was told that my dream was real and I actually died. So how am I still alive now? Shouldn't I be double dead? Light is really effective against devils. "Sorry for answering a question with a question, but why are you naked?" She smiled and giggled a bit when she noticed that I was trying incredibly hard to not look at her naked form. "I managed to heal you perfectly, and physical contact while being naked does help. Although, it has some loved benefits." She had a sly smirk on her face, and suddenly, I felt really hot. After that, we both started to get dressed and started off to school.

What was different about me today? I walked down the same road I always go to school and seeing the cherry blossoms was nice. Walking through the main gate was the same. Well, except for the fact that Buchou's arm was looped around mine. I could feel the shocked and enraged faces coming from every direction. In all honesty, it almost made me laugh. I heard whispers from every corner. All said the same thing. "What's going on between Issei-san and Rias-senpai!?" We walked into the main hall. "Go to the clubhouse after school, okay?" I nodded. She smiled before...KISSING MY CHEEK?! Buchouuuuu! You're making it worse! She giggled a little bit at the blush on my face and she headed off to class. I just held my cheek for a while._ Why did she do that?_ I stayed in thought for a while before heading to class. _Today's gonna be a long day._

The day was surprisingly calm. Other than me having to whack Matsuda and Motohama's heads together when they tried to smack me, today was pretty uneventful. I felt kinda hurt that they tried to hit me, just because I was familiar with a girl. Hell, everyone was giving shit. Well, I can't let that bring me down now. I've arrived at the clubhouse to see Rias and the others waiting. "Hey buchou, everyone." An odd thing I've noticed is that I can barely say Rias's name, even in my thoughts I can't. Anyways, back on track. I saw that Buchou was gonna say something, until the door to the clubroom door open. We saw the student council president, Sona Shitori, walk in. She muttered something under her breath. "So this is her new servant." Rias started to talk again. "Issei, I've been wanting to tell you something." I turned towards her, giving her my attention. "The ORC isn't-" I cut her off before she could continue. "I kinda heard Sona mutter something about me being your new servant just now." Everyone looked surprised, even Sona. "How did you..." I started to explain. "I grew up in a bad neighborhood when I was young, and a lot of houses were broken into. My parents taught me how to listen for sounds and voices, and how to defend my self." After this, we talked about the usual things we talked about during the club. Soon it was time to go. The others stayed and were discussing other matter, but me and Sona-kaichou decided to leave. "How's the devil life been treating you?", she asked. I was somewhat surprised that she was acting somewhat nice. _I guess she's being considerate, since I nearly just died twice._ "It's been okay so far, though I know my life is going to be a lot more lively." She just nodded. "So, you're the person who got a better mark than me in the entrance exam." I blinked. I beat Sona-kaichou? I got a 99. I thought she aced it! "I beat you?", I said. Sh-she smiled? Sona-kaichou is known for many things, but smiling isn't one of them. "I finally met someone who's as smart as me." She whispered. Was she blushing? Why was she blushing?! Before I knew it, I felt something soft on my lips. Was she kissing meeeeeeeeee?! It felt like forever until she pulled away. We had a thread of saliva connecting our lips. She giggled at the look I had on my face. "You have quite the reputation, Issei-kun. You help people you don't even know without as much as a blink of an eye. Plus, you're a great kisser.", she said with a smirk. I could not speak. At all. I mean, me and Sona did have somewhat of a friendship before I became a devil, and we were kinda close. No one really knew about our friendship. We just kept running into each other in random places. "Hey Sona." She tilted her head at me. Don't do that! My poor heart can't take it! "Are we in a relationship now?" She seemed to think about this, before replying. "I would say that we are.", she said with a smirk. I grinned back. "Sweet."

**And the third chappie is done! After a month of waiting and procrastination, it's finally done! So yeah. The pairing Will be IsseixSona. I really like Sona's character and I love the pairing. I'll explain Issei and Sona's past together through out the next chappies. Until then (and hopefully it's soon) see ya!**

**-MrDerper**


	4. Chapter 4

**~True Crimson Cardinal Dragon~**

**I'M BACK! Sorry for the major delay of this chappie. There's been a lot of things going on in my life and school started up again. I apologize for any mistakes I make during the course of this fic. Anyways, on with the reviews.**

**LasbAuthorArtist: Thank you so much! I love your kind of reviews, and I do like the pairing in Tainted Beast. It's quite unique. Hope you enjiy this chappie!**

**the DragonBard: I am sorry if you don't like how I write. As I am writing this, I'm seeing what you mean. I don't really pay attention to spacing while I'm writing. I apologize once again. Also, this is a harem now, but the fic's gonna focus on Issei and Sona.**

**Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

What the hell is wrong with the people here? It's only been a day, and already people know about me and Sona. Someone got a photo of us kissing last night?! I'm currently walking to school right now, trying to ignore everything.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK. I'm almost at school! I can't deal with all this attention! SHIT! Sona wanted this to be private, too! It's not private anymore! NONONONO._

I'm at school now, and already people are shouting at me. You know, things like, "FUCK YOU!", "HOW?", and other things like that. I suddenly felt a tingly sensation in my head. I ducked, and 2 fists flew over my head, followed by Matsuda and Motohama. Guess they didn't expect me to dodge that. Then they started to yell.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, ISSEI?"

"YOU GODDAMNED TRAITOR!"

I just sighed. Besides them, the only person I hung out with was Sona, though she never really knew my name, whenever we did. We would run into each other, and every time she would try to find out who I was, I always disappeared. My past is not one I want to remember. I always pretended to be oblivious to the supernatural. But I always knew.

"Issei!"

I looked up, and I immediately smiled. It was Sona. She didn't look mad! I silently sighed in relief. She came towards me, and started to pinch my cheek! Crap! She hid it!

"I thought I said to keep it a secret! Everyone in the school knows!"

"It's not my fault someone was still here at 7 in the evening!"

It was then that the bell decided to ring. Sona glared at me.

"We'll continue this later."

FUCK.

I started off to class, only to be stopped by the school's biggest asshole, and my long term bully.

"So I heard you started dating Sona?"

I didn't need this. "Please move. I need to get to class."

I tried to move around him, but to of his buddies surrounded me. I was pushed and held against the wall.

"You probably paid her, didn't you? Well, we'll just have to do something about that."

I looked up, only to see a fist flying towards my stomach. Shit.

I woke up in the infirmary. _Goddamn it. _It's really sad that this happens on a regular basis. How long have I been out? I tried to raise my arm to check the time, but something was on it. _The hell? _I looked down, and there was Sona! She must have fallen asleep, waiting for me to get up. I tried to get my arm free, but she started to stir. _Shit! She's gonna get pissed, isn't she? She's gonna yell at me for letting the relationship out and-_ I froze when she jumped at me, tears flowing down her eyes.

I reached over to comfort her. I didn't want to tell her that this is normal for me. It would break her heart, seeing how she is now.

"It's alright, I'm fine.", I told her.

"You don't look fine! You're bruised and bleeding everywhere!', she choked out.

She tried to say more, but she broke down again.

"If only you knew how much this happens.", I mumbled out. I immediately wished I could slap myself. _Great job me. Say you're not going to say that, and you do. Great fucking job._

She looked at me, eyes wide, her eyes begging me to say it wasn't true. I've only seen her like this once, and I promised myself to make sure that she would never feel like that again. _Looks like I broke that promise._

_It was three years ago. I was in the park, taking a break from my daily walk. I was watching the sun rise. Then, I heard someone crying. I turned around. It was Sona! I ran after her. She turned around and saw me. I ran with open arms and let her sob. It was a while after she calmed down she told me what happened. Her father was found dead in his room. He was apparently very sick and he had died in his sleep. I knew that Sona and her dad had been very close. We stayed together for a little while longer, before we went our separate ways._

I'm heading to class now. Sona finally calmed down enough to let me go back to class. My arm is in a sling, due to the beating I had earlier. I finally get to my class, and I opened the door. Immediately, I have to move my head in order to dodge a book flying at me. After that, all the girls surround me. Wait, what? Almost all the guys are yelling and shouting at me. Only a few are silent, they know what happened earlier. One of the girls nearest to me whispers.

"Don't worry, we've got your back. We saw how Sona-kaichou was earlier."

That's a relief. There's one less group I have to worry about. Suddenly, one of the guys rushes at me with a pair of scissors.

"THIS IS FOR SONA-KAICHOU, YOU BASTARD!"

He breaks through the defense the girls had made and is about to stab me when I do something that surprises everyone, including me. I grab his arm before it reaches my head, stopping it in place. The room goes quiet. I kick him in the leg, harder than I knew I could. He lets out a cry of pain, before looking straight at me. He froze at the look I had on my face. I was done with all this shit. I lifted him up, and pushed him into his seat.

"Do that again, and that will be the last thing you do."

After that, I didn't have many problems. The teacher let me take a break, due to my arm. I looked out the window and tried to gather my thoughts.

I'm currently heading towards the ORC clubroom. I'm going to try to get some pacts tonight. I opened the door, only to see the student council there as well.

"Ah Issei, there you are. How is your arm?"

"It's alright, buchou."

I start to turn towards the student council, only to be stopped by a member of them.

"Hi there Newby! I'm Saji!"

I blink. Newby?

"I'm Sona-kaichou's pawn! I took four pieces! How many did you take? Probably not that much, I mean, you look so wea-"

"SAJI!"

I turn to see Sona fuming. She looks really pissed.

"If you have to know, Ise-kun took all 8 pawns."

"WHAT?"

Well, I guess he's disappointed with how I took more pieces that hi-

"WHAT'S WITH THE 'ISE-KUN'?"

What.

After everything had calmed down, we continued with the meeting. It went on as usual, until a loud alarm went off.

'STRAY DEVIL IN AREA! STRAY DEVIL IN AREA! HUNT AND ELIMINATE!'

"Do you mind if we leave, Sona? We can continue this meeting at a later time."

"It's alright Rias. We'll do this another time."

We were just about to leave, when Sona grabbed my arm.

"Be safe." Then she kissed me!

I gave her a determined look and flashed her a smile.

"Don't worry, I will."

**And we are finished! This comes to be my longest chappie, at about 13 hundred words! It's not a lot, but YEAH! Kind of a cliffhanger, but I am writing this at 3 in the morning. I'll try to update again tomorrow, or later today. But till then, see ya next chappie!**

**-MrDerper**


End file.
